Cullen's and I
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: Edward and Bella, having a good life and stuff. Bella shares events with the Cullen's and many many more...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- At Home_

_Right after Charlie left, I was peeking out the window if Edward's car has arrive to bring me to school. The doorbell rang downstairs, I ran to the door almost tripping, I opened the door and found Alice instead of Edward._

_"Alice!" I screamed, because I was so excited to see her._

_"Hey Bella." She said in soft voice._

_"Alice, what's wrong?"_

_"Edward—" she said, while being cut off by the slam of the door._

_"Who was that?" I started to panic._

_"Bella, calm down that's just Edward." She said calming me down like I'm an dog that can't stop barking because it was panicking._

_"Then what were you saying about Edward?"_

_"Well, It's that I wanted to tell you it's his birthday today, and we vampires don't celebrate birthdays much, so I want you to give him the best birthday of his life." She whispered it on my ear._

_"Bella, where are you?!" Edward shouting, and searching everywhere for me but actually I was in the kitchen._

_"I have to go, Bye Bella." She said whispering while running away like a speed of light._

_"Bye Alice." I said._

_"Im here in the kitchen, Edward!" I shouted._

_"Alright." He said while running toward the kitchen._

_"Happy Birthday Edward!" I said happily, then he snatched his head over to mine and kissed me._

_"Thanks, How did you know?" He said but I don't quite understand them cause we were kissing._

_I pushed him away, cause its starting to get uncomfortable. "Sorry, What did you say again?"_

_"How did you know?" He said curiously._

_"I guessed?" I said guessing for an answer that will fit the situation._

_"Alice told you did she?" He said smiling._

_"Well, if I told you she did don't hit her or anything, ok?"_

_"Alright."_

_"The answers yes."_

_"Oh..." He said like he was not interested of the answer at all, He look at his watch._

_"Man, Bella we have to go its 8:15 a.m class starts on 8:30 a.m." He said hurrying._

_"Don't worry you drive fast."_

_"But I have to do something actually."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Bring Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to school."_

_"Oh, ok let's go now." I hurried to go get my Black jacket._

_I walked out of the door and locked it using the key, and ran to the Edward's car door and opened it. After that I slipped into his car and closed it while he drove, I was silent for a minute._

_Edward started talking about why he hasn't celebrated his birthday for years. I told him that today should be his best birthday yet and he started talking about another subject like how Alice and Jasper got together and why Rosalie hates me._

_"Alright here we are." Edward said while parked his car on the parking lot._

_"Finally..." I said, looking tired._

_"Are you alright?" He said with concern._

_"I'm fine." But I actually feel like faint.  
I stepped out of the car. Edward's car was already moving ready to get more passengers on his car._

_I saw Mike,Jessica,Angela and Eric waving at me and smiling._

_"Hi guys!" I said happily running after them._

_"Hey!" They said, except for Jessica who looks moody today._

_"What's wrong Jessica?" I asked._

_" Nothing.." She said softly._

_-~•%{%}%•~-_

**A/N: Thank you for reading this Fanfic I made.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- At School

When the bell rang, I ran to my classroom and sat on my seat. It was Biology and Edward was the one I was assigned to sit with, since the first day of school.

While we waited for Mr. Garett, our Biology Teacher, we all chatted continuously about different topics. I stayed silent, but suddenly Mike started talking to me. I was silent, I ignored Mike because all he talks about is World War ll, I hate History so... Im not really so interested on it that's why I always ignore him about it.

As Mr. Garett came in, We greeted him an "Good Morning" and he replied an friendly "Thank you." We went back to our seats, and Mr. Garett started discussing about Lavas. I was listening to him then suddenly there was a knock on the door, Mr. Garett went to get the door. It was Edward. I checked the time, It was 8:53.

Mr. Garett asked him why he was late, he told him that his mother was sick and he has to bring her to the hospital. Mr. Garett excused him and let him go to his seat. Mr. Garett gave an detention slip to Edward just because he doesn't have an excuse slip for bring late.

As Mr. Garett continued the lesson, Edward whispered to me and said "That was close."

I whispered back, making it not obvious that I was talking. "Not really, You've got an detention slip and nice excuse by the way."

"I hate it, it's on an Saturday, I guess we can't go hiking on Saturday and Thanks."

"Now I really hate it, hmmph!" I grumbled.

"Don't worry, we can do it today."

"How?"

"We'll make an excuse."

"If the school calls Charlie, Im dead meat."

"Don't worry my dad, Carlisle, will handle it with Charlie."

"I'll trust you for this, can I?"

"Sure you can." He whispered.

"Fine!" I whispered with anger.

"Bella and Edward, what do you think your doing?" Mr. Garett asked with an high pitched tone.

"We are doing our experiment by chatting how to make it." Edward replied with an smile across his face.

"O' Really, aye?" Mr. Garett said with curiosity.

"Yes sir." Edward replied again.

"Bella, do you also have the same excuse as his?" He asked me, looking directly at my face.

"Yes sir." I said in reply, me and Edward kept staring at him.

"Well then, get working!" He shouted.

"Yes sir." We said.

Edward started getting the Beaker and the Flask and started mixing vinegar and some acid. While I started with the equations for our experiment. When he was done, I was too, he asked me "Are all of the equations right?"

"I guess so, Edward."

"I'll check it." he said with a smile.

"Alright."

As I let him check my answers, I lay down my pen and fold my arms on the table and put my head down to sleep. A few minutes later, I felt a pinch on my arm. I put my head up, and found Mr. Garett staring at me while Edward was putting our experiment on our table.

Mr. Garett asked, "What do you think your doing?"

"Sorry sir, I fell asleep." I said softly, still trying to recover my alertness from my sleep.

"Did you even did anything?!" He shouted with anger.

"Yes I did sir, I did the equations." I replied.

"Your smiling, next time you did it again, I'll be changing your partner!" He shouted at me and handed me an detention slip.

"Sorry sir, I won't do it again." I said while soaring to get the slip.

"You better not!" He shouted again, while walking to his desk.

As Edward run back to his seat, he asked "What's going on with you and him?"

"Nothing much, I got an detention slip because I slept and I also disrespected him." I said.

"Great, When is it?" He asked, curiously.

"A Saturday." I said, depressed.

"Hey, don't be sad at least we get to be together."

"Oh yeah." I started to smile again.

As the bell rang, Mr. Garett told all of us to leave, except for Edward and Bella.

"Yes sir?" We said.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" We said again.

"You are dismissed from all your detentions and Congratulations both of you." He said smiling, and gave Edward the letter.

We opened it together and read it.

Dear Edward and Bella,

We congratulate you for your great performance of Biology, right after you graduated you are granted an scholarship at The University of Alaska. Getting the course of Bachelor of Science.

The University of Alaska,

Principal Franklin

"Wow!" I screamed, I was so happy I could explode.

"Calm down now, Bella." Mr. Garett said, still smiling.

"Great, a perfect school where I want to study in." Edward replied to the letter.

"Now you both are dismissed." Me. Garett said.

As I and Edward walked the corridors of school, we talked about what just happened now and Edward and I decided to to re-arrange our schedules back to normal. I was so excited when he said were going to continue the hiking plan.

I checked the time, it was 11:05 a.m. Edward and I went to the Canteen. I bought my lunch at the line. While Edward didn't bought anything again. We went to our seat where Alice,Jasper,Rosalie and Emmett are.

Edward was always the first one to talk among us, I guess he can't stand silence.

I was still eating, when suddenly he made me choke. He told me he'll make me a vampire if only his family agrees to it and also only when we graduated.

A/N: Different from the real Twilight because its obviously a Fanfic :)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Edward's Birthday Party_

_After we ate our lunch, Edward took his cellphone from his pocket, and pressed the numbers. When the person he was calling answered, Edward kept chatting with him. I've heard some words that Edward said, like "Can you make us an excuse slip for being half-day, today?"  
Then I also heard that "Oh, we have to come back by 7:30?" then the rest were blurry to understand because he was whispering this conversation._

_After a while, he hang up and slid his cellphone back to his pocket. He whispered to Alice. I couldn't hear them, because they were whispering so soft that I couldn't hear. Alice smiled and nodded at Edward. Alice whispered to me, and said "Bella, you and Edward is going to go somewhere,ok?"_

_"Where is this 'somewhere'?" I whispered back_

_"Anywhere he takes you, so we can have sometime to arrange for his birthday celebration."_

_"What was Edward whispering to you a while ago?"_

_"He wants me to tell the teachers that you guys are going to be half-day for today, I think you guys are going to go eat in an fancy restaurant."_

_"Oh, wait how about Charlie?"_

_"Well, Carlisle will take care of that." she said with an smile._

_"You sure, because if he founds out about this, I am so grounded."  
I said with fright._

_"Don't worry it's all planned." she said while patting my back._

_"Ok."_

_"Hey girls, sorry to disturb but it's time to get going Alice." said Edward._

_"Oh yeah, bye Bella!" Alice said, getting up from the bench and running to Jaspers side._

_Alice,Jasper,Rosalie and Emmett walk out the canteen, and went to their respective classrooms._

_"Bye." I said, my face looking down._

_Edward sat beside me and asked, "What's wrong Bella?"_

_"No, it's nothing don't worry." I smiled, so that he wouldn't notice that I am depressed._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_As the bell rang, I saw that everyone's clearing the canteen tables already except us. The lunch lady started cleaning wiping the tables making it clean. Edward call out my name and said, "Bella, we really have to go." he mumbled, he was already turning his head towards the canteen door. I called him back, "Edward, where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere where we can talk privately, and enjoy this day." he replied._

_"What do you want to talk about?" I said, looking at the Canteen doors window and spotted Mike and Jessica. Jessica still looking sad or angry. Staring at Mike, I shooed him away using my hand. He kept doing nonsense sign language that only an idiot can read. "Bella, what the heck are you doing?" Edward grinned at me, and looking all over the canteen looking for the signs of the person I was communicating with."No one, now calm down Edward." I said calmly, avoiding Mikes face, that is attached to the window._

_He rechecked the canteen for any people, and found none. "Can you just please tell me?" Edward pleased. "Fine, It was Mike he was over the window there at the door." I mumbled, looking furious because of Mike dragging me into this business. Edward waved at Mike, and Mike waved back. I wonder where did Jessica go, she was with Mike a few minutes ago. Edward went outside the canteen door, and asked Mike what was he doing when it's time for class. Mike told Edward that I forgotten my homework, he said that I left it on my desk._

_Edward came back in, and handed me my homework. Mike was running to his classroom as fast as he could in the hallways. I haven't ask him why Jessica hated me, I was depressed all the sudden. "Bella, I've made an appointment at an fancy restaurant called 'Mi Corazon', we have to get there by 3:10 p.m." Edward said. "As I told you a while ago we really have to go now." I checked my watch, it was 2:48. "Let's get going then." I smiled. Edward replied with an smile too. When we got out of the canteen, we started talking about his life. I have never heard such an very sad story, I nearly cried my eye off.  
Next he told me to tell him more about his life, so I did._

_When we reached the parking lot, I told Edward to race with me to his car, he accepted. Then we started running, he was kinda chasing me more than racing me. when we got there, he clicked his car keys and opened the door for me to get inside, then he went to the other side of the door to get inside the drivers seat. Did I mention that Edwards an fast and daring driver? Well he is, he drives like he's an mad dare devil, I have two resins why I call him that. 1st He doesn't look at the road while he's driving and 2nd He drives very fast and over the limit of the max car speed._

_He drove my truck the other day(because i let him take the wheel), and he over limited the max car speed and the engine like exploded. He told me that I should get a new car, I was like you did this to my car! He also told me he will give me an new Volvo car for my birthday, but I didn't accept it. I know the Cullen's family is rich but I couldn't accept gifts for my birthday not even Christmas!_

_When we arrived at the fancy restaurant, we went in and I spotted Charlie with Carlisle talking at the table by the corner. I tapped Edward, disturbing him when he was talking to the waiter about his reservations. He asked, "What is it, Bella?" I pointed them out, and look at Edwards face. "It'll be fine, Carlisle was planning to talk with him here and also book an reservation for us in this fancy restaurant so there is nothing to worry about."_

_As I spy at Carlisle and Charlie chatting, Carlisle phone ring and I turned to Edward. Edward was on the phone with him. I went back looking at Carlisle and Charlie again, Carlisle stood and went out while Charlie was just sitting there waiting. Carlisle greeted me, and I greeted him back. He told me that it was alright that Charlie is here, because Charlie knows about this whole thing and he allowed you to have an half day off. My mind was freaking out when I heard that Charlie knows about this, I felt dizzy all the sudden._

_Then when I woke up, I see myself on a couch at the restaurant. The first word I heard when I woke up from the faint was Carlisle saying, "She'll be fine, Edward." I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me, his beautiful face. "Oh Bella, hey!" he said softly, while touching my hair._

_"How long did I pass out?" I groaned._

_"10 minutes." he replied._

_When i turned my head right, I saw Charlie's face beside me. Charlie asked, "Why'd you faint?" he was giggling._

_"I saw you." I groaned again._

_Then everyone started giggling. I said "What's wrong with all of you?"_

_"You." they all said together._

_"What's with me?" I said._

_"You fainted when you saw your dad." they all said again._

_"I was scared that you might get mad of me for making an fake excuse slip to be half day."_

_"Don't worry I'm not going to get mad, anyways it's Edwards Birthday."_

_"I thought you wanted me to focus on my studies."_

_"You love Edward, I can't let you loose him."_

_After that, everyone started to say an "Awwwww"_

_"Shut up all of you." I said, I was also blushing._

_Then all the sudden it got very silent, then Edward kissed me. I pushed him away, and put his hand on his neck and touch it._

_"What was that?!" I said._

_"Sorry, I didn't meant to do it."_

_"Fine."_

_After the romantic moments, everyone gone back to normal. Carlisle and Charlie went to the Cullen's Mansion to wait for us to get back there. The waitress assigned our table, and we started ordering. Edward ordered "Crab dè Spècialé." While I ordered an pasta dish called "Carbonara mushroom." The waiter asked us what drinks would we take, and Edward ordered Champagne. It was already6:00p.m. Alice told me to meet them by 7:30 at the Cullen's house. When our order arrived, we were eating and half talking. Edward poured some champagne on my glass and his. He told me to cheers with him, and I did. I get to announce what to say, so I said, "Happy Birthday to Edward, my Boyfriend."_

_After we finish eating our dinner, Edward payed for the bill. When we got out of the restaurant, we went to the car. The same as a while ago, he opened the door for me and closed it and he did the same for him self. While we were on the car, Edward was silent. I told him that we're going to his house. He replied an "Yes, we are."_

_When we arrived at his house, he acted strange like as if he was curious what was inside. He slowly reached out for the doorknob, so I told him to make it fast. He opened it, and found the Cullen's and my father shouting "Happy Birthday" and there was confetti and gifts everywhere. He was happy. We all sat on the couch at the living room, looking at him while he unwrap his gifts. He first unwrapped my gift. It was an Biology book, not just an ordinary one, but the one we used together. He said "Aww Bella, really our Biology book?" I nodded in reply. He asked, "Are you really ready to give this up for me?" I nodded again. "Thanks Bella."_

_2nd gift was from Alice. When Edward was about to unwrap it, Charlie told us he have to watch an important gametonight. We told him an Good Night. Charlie told Edward his last greeting of "Happy Birthday." When he left, he started unwrapping it, I turned to Alice and she was smiling at Edward. It was a Tux for him to wear. Alice told him it was for Prom. Edward said an "Thank You!"_

_As Edward continued opening it, he found an Watch from Jasper; an Flat Screen Tv from Carlisle; an Cellphone from Rosalie; An book from Esme; and lastly an Saber Tiger tooth from Emmett._

_After the gift opening, we went to the kitchen to eat some delicious cake made by Rosalie. It was really tasty though. When we were finished, Carlisle told Edward to bring me home. Edward and I stand, and walked out the door to the car. Now Edward didn't open the door for me, so I bet he was tired. As he drove down the street of Forks, he asked me a question, he asked,"Did you told Charlie about your scholarship yet?"_

_"No, I'll tell him soon." I replied._

_"Just tell him sooner or later."_

_"I'll tell him later, and why are you asking me this?" I said curiously._

_"Just so we can't get separated." he said, Edward was smiling again._

_"Awwwww, I like you Edward." I cried._

_"Bella don't cry, were here already."_

_"Can you stay with me?" I said, wiping my tears off my cheeks._

_"I will, always." he said, helping me wipe my tears away._

_I walked out of the car, and went to the door. When I got there I shouted, "Meet me upstairs!" When I saw Edward nod, I opened the door and went in. I saw Charlie at the living room, sleeping on the couch. I went to Charlie's side and kiss his forehead goodnight. I went upstairs, and unlock my bedroom. I got in and get some pajamas at the closet. I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes, I wore my Pajamas and fix my hair, and got out of the bathroom. I spotted Edward, on my bed. He greeted me, "Good evening, Bella."_

_"Good evening to you too Edward." I replied, lying down on my bed and pulling up my blanket up to my shoulders._

_"Did you ask Charlie yet?" he asked._

_"He's asleep at the living room." I groaned, trying to get to sleep._

_"Go to sleep now Bella."_

_"Don't leave me Edward."_

_"I won't leave you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_I close my eyes, and start sleeping..._

**A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 3, Please accept my apologies for my wrong grammar. I'll keep uploading only if you guys like it.**


End file.
